


Night of the Living Peeps

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean faces an unusual foe.





	

“It was just wrong,” Dean thought as he reloaded the shotgun, readying for the next wave. 

They crawled towards him at an achingly slow pace, drooling their infectious pink drool and staring out with their dead eyes, in a river like mass. 

Zombie bunnies, Dean had been sure it was a joke. Then one bit out one of the tires of the impala, sending them spinning off the road into the wilderness. Now, they were after Sam.

“Die you fluffy bastards!” Dean shot into the furry hoard. They weren't going to be taken down by undead Easter bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at spn_bigpretzel on LJ for DEW: Any Character & Rabbits under the username kattrip033. 
> 
> This is Tini's fault.


End file.
